


Fall for you

by nori_owlette



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, I Don't Even Know, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/pseuds/nori_owlette
Summary: A dramatic pause."Koutarou broke his pinky toe."Now, that got Kenma's attention."Koutarou broke his pinky toe…""That's what I said!"Or, Tetsurou is tired, Bokuto is Bokuto and Akaashi can't stop being his gorgeous self.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fall for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/gifts).



> Hey!!!✨  
> The inspiration for this came in the form of a bunch of personal experiences because, yeah, I'm that awesome *finger guns* :')
> 
> Also, I need to write a continuation x.x

"No, Kenma, you're not listening!" Tetsurou groaned, rubbing his face with his palms, "Bo is a mess. An oblivious, dumb mess!" 

"How rude, Tetsu," said the other, not even sparing a glance in the older boy's direction, "such a good bro you are." 

The weather was cold outside the small cafeteria the boys were spending the afternoon at, making the older frown at the idea of leaving the comfy place with warm drinks and soft music. Luckily, Tetsurou wasn't planning on going back to his apartment any time soon, not after the events of today's morning. 

You see, even though Kenma and him had been together for years now, the younger still shared his apartment with his best friend, aka pocket sunshine Shouyou, which left him sharing his place with his own two idiotic best friends who had managed to continue being blind at the obvious, mutual affection they both felt towards the other since, like, forever! Tetsu, having to witness their pining whenever he was around them, purposely began to spend less and less time at his own home, both to give the dense boys space to, hopefully, realize how hopelessly in love they were and, of course, for the sake of his own mind. 

Plus, he got to enjoy some quality Kenma Time right there. 

"Ok, but hear me out," the taller man paused, taking a sip of his drink, "and just picture this:

"Bo's in the kitchen, right? Trying and failing miserably at hiding the ugly mug with that horrifying owl from my sight." Tetsurou sighed. He should have thrown that thing away a long time ago. "So, Kou sips at his coffee which, by the way, he shouldn't be drinking… And guess what happened!" 

Silence. 

"I truly don't care." 

"Kenmaaa!" Tetsurou whined. "I bought you apple pie and that's how you pay me!" 

Aww, he looks like a grumpy cat! 

"Fine." After some consideration, Kenma complied. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Keiji."

"You're guessing correctly, Kitten." Tetsurou's grin stretched, watching in amusement his companion frown at the pet name. "Local beauty Akaashi Keiji comes through the door at that very moment, wearing not only those glasses that make my bro so weak, but also Bo's favorite hoodie!" 

Tetsurou then realized he had been increasing his voice so he stopped to take a deep breath look at his boyfriend who was, unsurprisingly, not looking back at him in favor of attending his favorite campers at Pocket Camp. Fantastic. "Ask me what happened!" 

"Oh please tell me. " Came the flat reply. 

"You'll have to guess it yourself." The irritated glare Tetsurou got in response was just what he was hoping to see. "Fine, I'll tell you." 

A dramatic pause. 

"Koutarou broke his pinky toe." 

Now, that got Kenma's attention. 

"Koutarou broke his pinky toe…" 

"That's what I said!" Tetsurou was wheezing. He didn't even notice the curious glances he was getting from the people around their table. 

"Do I want to know how that happened?" The tiny smile on the younger's face was the answer to his own question. 

"Well," he continued the story, "no one could keep up with the mental process of one Bokuto Koutarou, except maybe only Keiji himself, hmm?" He finished the last of his drink, briefly reconsidered ordering a second one, and shuddered. "So I don't know what kind of thoughts crossed the big owl's head when, upon looking at Akaashi, he stood up from his place while still having one of his feet stuck in the stool next to his! And-" 

"And he fell and broke his pinky?" 

"No!" Tetsurou was laughing again. "I mean, he did fall forward, but he collided with Keiji's chest and-" Tetsu felt bad for laughing at his friend's luck, but it was ridiculous. "And when he was trying to put some distance between his face and his oh-so-precious-Keiji, Bo tripped backwards on thin air, Kenma!" 

At that point, his boyfriend was shaking with repressed giggles, clearly forgetting about the crowd surrounding them. He was barely able to let one word escape his mouth without actually laughing out loud. "Impressive."

"I know! But wait," Tetsurou was tearing up, "there's more! 

"Keiji stands there, blinks, then rushes to help Romeo back on his feet and they're both a mess on the kitchen floor, trying to figure out how to accommodate Bo's foot without hurting him because, God-knows-how, he managed to sprain his ankle when he fell and-" 

"Hold on, Tetsu," Kenma's hand was raised, as if to ask for a pause, "what were you doing when all of that was happening? You're a terrible friend." 

Tetsurou grabbed the hand in front of him. "Ouch, don't say that! I've always been an amazing friend to you, my love!" 

Kenma's blush was blinding. "Only because you had ulterior motives with me…" 

"Bebé! How could you say that!?" The taller boy feigned to be hurt, but he couldn't hide the affection in his voice even if he seriously tried. "I'm the kindest spirit you'll ever come across!" 

"Ok, then." Kenma smiled. "What were you doing?" 

"Me? I was laughing like everyone in my place would be, of course!" A dirty napkin was thrown his way. "Now, let me tell you the rest!" 

"Do it already, Kuro." His boyfriend wasn't even pretending not to be interested anymore, but Tetsu wasn't complaining. 

"As I was saying, Keiji is kneeling in front of Kou, no space between them thanks to the tiny kitchen, trying to look for more injuries or whatever when, suddenly, he seems to realize that I, your man, am there, about to pass out from laughter… Guess he didn't find the situation as hilarious if the deadly glare he was giving me was any sign but, I mean, it wasn't that effective considering the huge blush covering him, yeah?" Tetsurou took another long breath, willing himself not to laugh again. "Anyway, he steps up, murder written on his pretty face and- don't look at me like that, the boy is beautiful and you know it full well, mister Kozume I-used-to-have-a-crush-on-Akaashi-Keiji Ken- Hey! Kenma!" Ok, fair, the kick was well deserved. "Understood, not mentioning that-"

"Go back to Koutarou's pinky!" 

"Eh? Oh, yeah. That's when Akaashi stepped on it."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna continue this, should I?


End file.
